A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates generally to the field of sectioned or multiple panel garage doors, and more particularly to sectioned, overhead garage doors that eliminate gaps between adjacent hingedly, connected panels forming the door during the full range of articulation of the panels relative to one another, thereby preventing insertion of a finger or finger-shaped object in the junction between panels.
Overhead garage doors are commonly constructed from a series of horizontal sections or panels hingedly connected about horizontal axes. The sides of each panel forming the door are typically mounted on a suitable track assembly for movement between a vertical position closing the garage opening, and a horizontal position allowing access to the garage interior. The hinged panels articulate relative to one another about horizontal hinge axes of panel connection to facilitate negotiation of the orientation change between a vertical, closed position and a horizontal, open position. In moving between the vertical and horizontal positions, sizable angular gaps may be formed and then closed between facing positions of horizontal edges of adjacent panels. The formation and closure of such gaps is potentially hazardous. For example, injury may result if a finger is captured in the gap when the door is being closed. Furthermore, the gap may allow entry of rain, snow, dirt, and the like, which might impede operation of the door and obstruct the hinge mechanism. In the wintertime, the gap might permit ice formation between adjacent panels, thus further impeding operation of the garage door.
The present invention includes a garage door having at least one a first, horizontal garage door panel with a female portion, and a second, horizontal garage door panel with an abutting horizontal male portion. The female portion and the male portion are shaped to move through a full range of articulation, without interference, without forming a gap to thereby prevent human fingers from being inserted and pinched between the articulating panels. In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the horizontal panels have a foam core sandwiched between metal sheets that form the front side and rear side of the garage door panels. The opposed horizontal male and female portions of the adjacent, horizontal panels are configured with overlapping edges. In operation, the female profile receives the male profile and moves relative to the male profile as the garage door moves through a broad range of articulation. In addition, a hinge assembly connects and cooperates with the horizontal panels so as to prevent human fingers from being pinched between the horizontal panels as the garage door transitions from a closed to an open state.
These as well as other novel advantages, details, embodiments, features, and objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention, the attached claims and accompanying drawings, listed herein below which are useful in explaining the invention.
The design of the panel edges and connecting hinges precludes development of a large gap between the edges regardless of the articulated position of the adjacent panels.